Happy Birthday, Draco
by distel
Summary: Ginny schwimmt in Erinnerungen an ihren Ehemann und versucht zu verstehen wie sie weiterleben und den Fluch der Liebe abschütteln kann.


Happy Birthday ,Draco

Autor: distelMalfoy

Beta: noch keinen, wird noch gebetat

Altersbeschränkung: PG

Disclaimer:

Die Rechte zu diesen Charakteren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich mach hiermit kein Geld, sondern tue es nur zu meinem Spaß. Die Rechte des Songs liegen bei „Evanescence". Das Stück heißt „My Immortal"

A/N:

Mein erster versuch einer Draco/Ginny fic!! Ich war gestern einfach so gut drauf, dass ich der Nachfrage einer Freundin um eine Draco/Ginny fic nach kommen musste! Aber bitte wundert auch nicht, wenn sie etwas verdreht ist. Diese Story wurde im Zeitraum 3:00 bis 5:00 Morgens geschrieben...versteht ihr was ich meinelol?

Besagte Freundin betat sie auch gerade, aber ich konnte nicht wiederstehen sie euch jetzt schon zu präsentieren!

**A/N 2: **

Diese Story ist für Hannah, die frustriert ist, da sie bereits alle Draco/Ginny Storys auf durch gelesen hat! Bitte meine Liebe!

Und sie ist für Kurfürst, dem ich einfach mega Dankbar bin das er mich zum Moderator gemacht hat! Danke Basti!

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"_My Immortal" _by_ "Evanescence_

* * *

_Happy Birthday, Draco _

Langsam ging sie durch die kleine Allee. Ihre Schuhe waren bereits schlammig und nass, ihr Kleidung bereits vollkommen durchweicht, doch sie ging weiter. Ließ den nicht enden wollenden Regen auf sich niederprasseln. sie spürte den Regen nicht. Spürte nicht, dass ihr Lippen und Finger bereits blau waren und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Sie starrte zu Boden, aber sie sah nicht den matschigen Weg der sie zu ihm führen würde. Ihre Augen sahen in eine andere Welt. In eine Welt in der es noch wärme, Freude, Lachen und Liebe gegeben hatte. Sie klammerte sich an diese Erinnerungen, sie wollte sie nicht einfach verschwinden lassen, wollte nicht, dass der Nebel auch noch sie fort nahm, wie alles andere.

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

* * *

"Nein, Draco, bitte, lass...ich..." Ginny musste giggeln. Sie stand nun seit sicherlich einer halben Stunde vor ihrer Wohnungstür und versuchte vergeblich, lediglich den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken.

Hinter ihr stand Draco Malfoy und sie konnte das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht praktisch vor sich sehen während sie erneu versuchte seinem festen, wenn auch sanften Griff zu entkommen.

„Willst du mich etwa loswerden?", flüsterte er und Ginny erschauderte als sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Nacken spürte und er ihr sanft ins Ohr biss. „Nein, ja, natürlich nicht aber..."Ginny drehte sich nun doch um und sah ihn mit dem ernstesten Gesichtsausdruck an den sie unter diesen Umständen zustande brachte. „Du weißt das morgen der erste Tag ist an dem _Circe_ in die Läden kommt und da muss ich, wie du dir sicher denken kannst Top Fit sein! Und du weißt genau was passiert wenn ich dich jetzt reinlasse"

„Eben deshalb", wisperte er, sein Gesicht jetzt nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Bevor Ginny sich wehren konnte, hatte er bereits die Distanz zwischen ihnen aufgehoben und küsste sie. Innerlich seufzte Ginny während sie ihn leidenschaftlich zurück küsste. Er wusste genau was er tun musste um sie um den Finger zu wickeln. Er wusste genau das sie seinen küssen nicht widerstehen konnte. Sobald sie einmal begann sich in ihnen zu verlieren, würde sie nicht mehr stoppen können. Sonst machte ihr das absolut nichts aus, aber gerade heute ging es einfach nicht.

„Draco" Sie versuchte fest und überzeugend zu klingen, stellte jedoch fest, dass ihr nur ein zartes stöhnen entwichen war während er sich an ihrem Hals und Nacken zu schaffen machte und sie weiter in den Türrahmen drückte. Dies schien ihn nur noch mehr anzuspornen und das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut wenn sie morgen rechtzeitig zum Verkaufsstart ihrer eigenen Zeitschrift auf den Beinen sein wollte.

_Noch einwenig länger kann nicht schaden,_ protestierte der schwache Teil in ihr. _Nur noch ein paar Minuten..._

Ein paar Minuten konnten wirklich nicht schaden, dachte sie und grub ihre Hand tief in sein weiches Haar. Ginny liebte sein Haar – unter anderem – dieses Haar war etwas Besonderes. Es war weicher als alles was Ginny je berührt hatte und es leuchtete wie Silber. Sie liebte es ihre Hände darin zu verwirren während ihrer langen, leidenschaftlichen Liebesnächte.

Ginny hob Dracos Kopf und verschloss seine Lippen erneut in einem hungrigen Kuss. Sie spürte das seine Hand begann von ihrer Hüfte aufwärts, unter ihr T-Shirt zu wandern. Wenn sie ihren Zeitplan einhalten wollte musste sie jetzt wirklich zusehen das sie weg kam.

„Bitte...Draco...ich" Durchaus_ genial Ginny Weasley,_ dachte sie. _Du versuchst deinen Geliebten mit gestöhnten Bitten von dir fern zuhalten. Das hat in anbetracht der Lage sicher zur erfolgreichen Ausführung des Plans beigetragen! Oh Gott, ich klinge schon wie Hermine, ich verbringe definitiv zu viel Zeit bei ihr und Ron._

Während Ginnys innerlicher Auseinandersetzung, hatte Draco die Zeit genutzt ihren BH unter dem T-Shirt zu öffnen und Ginny stellte mit Schrecken fest das seine Hand bereits auf dem Weg zur Vorderseite war, während sein Mund erneut ihren Hals als sein Terrain brandmarkte.

Ginny sammelte das letzte bisschen Kontrolle das sie noch hatte zusammen und schob ihn bedauernd von sich. „Draco, es geht nicht"

Draco starrte sie einige Sekunden einfach nur an und sie beobachtete wie seine Augen sich von tiefem, mit verlangen gefülltem Grau zurück in Silber verwandelten. Er schüttelte einmal den Kopf.

„Du hast recht", sagte er mit einem seufzen, doch kurz darauf lächelte er wieder. „Aber du hast doch nichts dagegen wenn wir den offensichtlichen Erfolg deiner Zeitschrift morgen Abend in privater Runde feiern?"Ginny wusste augenblicklich was hinter diesem Versprechen lag und wünschte nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag morgen einfach ausschlafen zu können.

„Idiot", antwortete sie und schlug ihm halbherzig auf den Arm. „Geh besser oder ich weiß nicht ob ich zu dieser Runde nicht noch Ron und Hermine einlade!"Draco starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Wir sprechen doch hoffentlich nicht von denselben Personen, oder? Du meinst sicher nicht die zwei frisch verheirateten die nicht einmal von einander lassen können wenn deine Mutter im Zimmer ist? Die zwei die ich letzte Woche in einer nicht gerade Jugendfreien Position in _deiner_ Bibliothek überrascht habe aus der wir für vielleicht zehn Minuten draußen waren um eine Eule zu schicken und etwas zu trinken zu holen? Die zwei..."

„Schon gut, schon gut...überzeugt, ich lade sie nicht ein", lachte Ginny. „Jetzt aber trotzdem, ich muss wirklich ins Bett"Draco nickte und lehnte sich im Türrahmen zurück während Ginny letztlich ihre Schlüssel in Schloss brachte und die Tür öffnete. Sie legte ihre Handtasche und Schlüssel auf das kleine Tischchen im Flur und wandte sich wieder zu Draco.

„Danke für den wunderbaren Abend", sagte sie sanft. Draco lächelte sie an und Ginny spürte wie ihr von Kopf bis Fuß war wurde. „Immer wieder", war seine antwort bevor er sich herab beugte und ihr einen letzten Kuss gab. „Ich liebe dich"

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete Ginny doch Draco hatte sich bereits abgewandt und ging die Straße herunter. Weshalb er nicht einfach von ihrer Wohnung aus apparierte wusste Ginny nicht, vielleicht ahnte er das sie ihn beobachtete. Was es auch sein mochte, Ginny freute es. Sie liebte es ihm einfach nachzusehen wenn er abends in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Heute war es nicht anders.

Mit einem seltsamen Klingen in den Ohren sah sieh ihm nach bis er hinter der nächsten Straßenecke verschwunden war bevor sie die Tür schloss. Hinter ihrer Tür hielt sie noch einen Moment inne. Wie sooft sandte sie darüber nach, wie es sein konnte das sie Draco Malfoy so liebte, und das er sie auch liebte. Sie wusste, dass er sie liebte, er hatte es ihr mehr als einmal bewiesen. Aber doch wusste sie nicht weshalb.

* * *

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone._

* * *

Ginny hatte bis heute keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Sie liebte ihn und er hatte sie geliebt und das war alles was zählte. Damals jedenfalls. Damals als ihre Tage noch von Lachen erfüllt gewesen waren. Inzwischen sah sie diese Liebe als einen Fluch an. einen Fluch gegen den es kein Mittel gab, ein Fluch, der entweder mit der Zeit verging, oder einfach verweilte, während alles andere verging.

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

* * *

Beinahe 12 Jahre waren vergangen seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, das letzte Mal seine Berührung gespürt, das letzte Mal seine Worte gehört hatte. Es waren 12 höllische Jahre gewesen. Zuerst hatte sie nicht war haben wollen das er für immer gegangen war. Hatte ihr leben für fast zwei Monate weiter geführt als währe ihr Mann nur auf einer längeren Mission. Ihre Familie und Freunde hatten sie in ruhe gelassen. Als sie jedoch anfing, zu behaupten Briefe von ihm aus Sibirien zu bekommen, hatte sie sich sorgen gemacht, mehr als das.

Ginny erinnerte, wie sie geschrieen hatte, man solle sie in Ruhe lassen, seine Eule würde doch dort vorne sitzen. Sie hatte gegen die Heiler angekämpft die sie aus ihrem Haus bringen wollten, sie hatte getreten, gebissen, doch es hatte nichts geholfen.

Ginny Malfoy hatte mit der Zeit eingesehen das ihr Mann nicht mehr zurück kommen würde. Sie wusste nun das er Tod war.

* * *

_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

* * *

_Dunkles Mal Erstrahlt Zum Letzten Mal_

_Am gestrigen Abend, gegen 22:30 geschah das unfassbare. Das Dunkle Mal, das seit dem Fall von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem vor mehr als 20 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen wurde, erstrahlte erneut. Ein aufgeregtes, älteres Muggel Ehepaar berichtete aufgeregt von einem seltsamen leuchten in der Nähe ihres Hauses und hatte, in Erinnerung an die Zeit vor 20 Jahren, die Nummer des damaligen Notrufs gewählt. Sofort waren Zauberer des Ministeriums an Ort und Stelle um die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bringen._

_Des Dunkle Mal schwebte über einem kleinen Waldstück in der Nähe von Ottery St. Catchpole und verbreitete rasch Verwirrung unter den Einwohnern. Wie es sich heraus stellet, war dies nicht, wie zuerst angenommen die Tat noch vorhandener Todesser. Es handelte sich um eine einzelne Rache Tat. Lucius Malfoy, Häftling der Culparrat Anstallt für Psychisch instabile Gewaltverbrecher, der am Tag zuvor entflohen war, rächte sich an seinem einzigen Sohn, Draco Malfoy, da dieser sich im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord nicht seinem Vater angeschlossen hatte. Draco Malfoys Leiche wurde zur Untersuchung ins St. Mungo Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Gebrechen gebrach um weiteres über die Todesursache heraus zu finden._

_Seine Frau, Ginevra Malfoy, frühere Weasley, wurde noch nicht benachrichtigt._

_Für einen weiteren Überblick über die Geschehnisse unter dem Dunklen Mal - St. 6_

_Ein ausführlicher Lebenslauf Draco Malfoys – St. 8_

_Erinnerungen an den Dunklen Lord mit exklusiv Interview des damals 15 Jährigen Harry Potter – St. 12_

Ron starrte seine Schwester an, als er den Tagespropheten auffing den sie ihm wieder zu geworfen hatte. Ginny beugte sich über den Teekessel und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. „Ginny?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten, während sie Teller auf den Tisch stellte.

„Antero! Melody! Frühstück!"Sie wandte sich an ihren Bruder. „Was denn Ron?"Ron starrte sie fassungslos an. kein Zeichen, nicht einmal ein Wimpernzucken, das sie überhupt wahrgenommen hatte was sie soeben gelesen hatte.

„Ginny...du...du hast schon gelesen was hier drin steht, oder?"Er hielt zaghaft den Tagespropheten in die Höhe.

„Ja, natürlich. Aber wir wissen doch lange das der Prophet gerne lügen verbreitet...schau sie haben sogar Harrys altes Interview wieder ausgegraben. Wie geht es ihm und Luna?"

Ron war noch immer fassungslos. Er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. er kannte seine Schwester schreiend, kreischend, brüllend, mit hochrotem Kopf oder auch mal kalt und berechnend (Ihr Ehemann färbte offensichtlich ab), aber nicht so. Sie war...er konnte nicht wirklich sagen wie sie war, aber sie war nicht sie. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt könnte er Hermine gebrauchen. Aber sie war hochschwanger mit seinem 4 Kind und er hatte ihr verboten auch nur einen Fuß außerhalb des Hauses zu setzen. Er litt schon Todesängste wenn sie nur die Treppe herunterging.

„Ginny, er...es stimmt was im Prophet steht"Ginny reagierte nicht. „Ginny!"„_Was!_"zischte sie, drehte sich kurz zu ihm um schenkte jedoch sofort wieder ihren Spiegeleiern ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Ginny, er ist...er ist TOD!"

Ginny reagierte nicht. Eine alte Melodie der Schwestern des Schicksals summend gab sie etwas Salz auf die Eier.

„GINNY!" Ron sprang auf und hatte sie nach einigen Schritten bei den Armen gepackt und schüttelte sie. „Ginny, er wird nicht mehr zurückkommen, verstehst du mich. Er ist TOD!"

„Wer ist Tod, Onkel Ron?", fragte eine verängstigte Mädchenstimme von der Tür? Ron sprang herum und sah seine 5 Jährige Nichte in der Tür stehen. Sie war offensichtlich erschrocken das er ihre Mutter so grob behandelt hatte und das er brüllte. Ron stand einen Moment da, sah Melody an, wandte sich dann wieder Ginny zu, die gerade die Eier auf den Tellern verteilte als sei sie die Ruhe selbst und ohne ein weitres Wort disapparierte er.

* * *

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

* * *

Das war der Anfang gewesen. Der Anfang von allem, ebenso wie das Ende. Er war nicht einmal so schlecht, ging es Ginny durch den Sinn, als sie langsam an den kahlen Bäumen vorbei ging. Sie hatte einfach weiterleben können, es hatte nicht so geschmerzt, sie war nicht so zerrissen gewesen. Noch immer kamen dann und wann Eulen von ihm. Eulen die nur sie sah, Briefe, die nur sie Lesen konnte. Sie hatte gelernt mit ihnen zu leben. Sie wusste das er Tod war, wusste, dass wenn sie die Briefe entgegen nahm sie wieder brächen würde. Trotzdem nahm sie jeden einzelnen. Oft brachten sie sie zum lachen, gaben ihr Freude und Hoffnung, dass sie ihn bald wieder sehen würde. Doch nur für einige kurze Minuten. Bis sie zu den Worten _In Liebe, Dein Draco_ gekommen war, war sie wieder das Glückliche, verliebte Mädchen von damals. Das Mädchen das gerade einen schrecklichen Krieg überlebt hatte und sich sicher war, von nun an würde alles besser werden.

Doch es war nicht besser geworden. Sobald sie die letzten Worte gelesen hatte, flog die Eule wieder zu ihr herüber und pickte sie solange, bis sie den Brief wieder hergab und flog davon.

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

* * *

Jedes Mal wenn das geschah, brach sie erneut. Erlitt erneut all den Schmerz und all die Angst. Sah erneut sein Gesicht vor ihr. Ein Gesicht mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, ein Gesicht das sicherlich nur sie kannte, sonst niemand.

Ginny blieb plötzlich stehen. Augenblicklich wusste sie wo sie war. Die selben, gigantischen, dunklen Bäume überragten sie, konnten sie aber vor den prasselnden Wassermassen nicht schützen. Vor ihr war es. Ein kleiner, gut behüteter Hügel Erde, immer mit frischen Blumen. Ein großer Marmorstein, ein Drachen und eine Antilope, erinnerte daran wessen Überreste dort lagen. Ginnys Blick ruhte lange auf dem Grab bevor sie letztlich vor ihm auf die Knie sank und zwei Dinge auf die Erde stellte. Ein Photo von ihnen, ihr und den Kindern und seinem ersten Enkelkind und eine einzelne weiße Rose, so wie sie es jedes Jahr tat. Jedes Jahr getan hatte soweit sie zurück denken konnte.

„Happy Birthday, Draco"

_Fin_

* * *

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

* * *

Bitte reviewed!!!

Die Idee, das Ginny ein eigenes Magazin namens „Circe" hat, stammt von „Lori Summers" Story „Paradigm of Uncertainty" in der Ginny und Draco ebenfalls ein Paar sind, sehr selten erwähnt allerdings.

Das Ganze, das Ginny Eulen sieht, die nur sie sieht, kommt aus dem Film „A Beautiful Mind" in dem John Nash, ein genialer Mathematiker, nach mehreren Jahren feststellt, das sein bester Freund, ebenso wie ein Mitglied des Geheimdienstes nie wirklich existiert haben. Er war der Einzige der sie sehen konnte.


End file.
